<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Like Shattered Glass and Gravel by Fox_Bones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602744">Eyes Like Shattered Glass and Gravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones'>Fox_Bones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fausts Alptraum (Video Game), Mad Father (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt<br/>It makes me think of the two fandoms listed, but it isn't fanfiction</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Like Shattered Glass and Gravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt<br/>It makes me think of the two fandoms listed, but it isn't fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still, unmoving air coated my lungs and throat, resulting in light coughing. It was as if no one had been here in generations. What was so important about this place failed to come to mind. After father's passing, he'd left me not a single cent, nor piece of family heirloom. No, he wrote nothing but one thing. <br/>The storage room under the stairwell in the basement.<br/>That was what the lawyer said, that is what was on the will. At the moment, I didn't think a single thing of it. With how often the man was at work or off on his own, I'd be lying if I said I even knew the man at all. The fact he left me anything was a surprise. Though now that I was here, I felt a lingering feeling of irritation building in my chest. This had to be some kind of joke. Some last wish for me to just clean his storage room or something of the likes. How humiliating. Falling for his ruse. Even in death he managed to scratch at my mind like the parasite he was. With evident carelessness, I started to pick up boxes and toss them to the side. Most of these things were filled with old, uninteresting books, hard to focus on, dull colored covers with names enough to make me role by eyes. Junk. Maybe good for a fire, but nothing of any use besides such. <br/>Reaching for another box, my body stopped as the corner was held by other things littered around the place. Tugging lightly, I narrowed my eyes, it persisting my efforts. Grunting, I adjusted my grip, giving one more strong pull. With that, it came loose. So did multiple other boxes as a result, knocking me over onto the unwashed floor. Having let the box slip from my grasp, I braced my head, box edges and small furniture pieces falling around and onto me. Why did I even come here. Looking around to make sure nothing else was going to fall, I slowly got up, looking to the now open area I felt my heart stop. Grey, shattered iris's stared back at me. Real enough for me to almost think someone had been in here watching me. Though as they failed to move, I took it upon myself to look them over. A doll? Why would he have such a real looking doll packed in here? With eyelashes like spiders legs and hair like a well kept mane, the feminine doll stared silently my direction, skin like well molded porcelain. It seemed that despite it's fancy white laced dressed having been abused by age and creatures, the doll itself was fine. Not even a spec of dust could be seen on it's skin.<br/>Despite being so realistic, something was off. It's eyes. Big and unmoving, it felt almost like staring into endless pits of grey and blue. It's face. It looked... weirdly familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>